The proposed research is a pilot study for a large-scale longitudinal investigation of childbearing intentions and behavior. The respondents will be married women at zero, first and second parity. Relatively restricted samples of study-eligible respondents (once-married, between 20-24 years old, no previous problem pregnancies, etc.) will be drawn from Orange County, California, birth and marriage certificate records and by telephone screening calls. The restrictive criteria for study-eligibility, and the nature of birth and marriage certificate records (the former are computerized but the latter are not) make it impossible to designate reliable and accurate cost estimates for a later large-scale longitudinal study of fertility behavior. The theoretical framework for the proposed research is based upon an integration of the functional approach to understanding attitudes with models of the determinants of behavioral intentions. It is hypothesized that concern over establishing sexual identity will play a significant ego-defensive role in first order birth intentions. Normative beliefs are expected to strongly influence both first and second order birth intentions. Perceived consequences are expected to be the major determinants of third order birth intentions.